Des coeurs brisés de jour en jour à Neptunecity
by Carter-azura
Summary: Une jeune adolescente, vit chez les Mars depuis la mort de ses paternels et celle-ci s'appelle Gabriella Ketty Quennel.


Fan-Fiction Véronica Mars 

**Rappel : **Les personnages de la série TV ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Je suis juste fan de la série tv et je mets les textes sur cette plate-forme. Seule, **Gabriella Ketty Quennel** m'appartient dedans.

**Le Rated **: Je dirais interdit aux moins de 13 ans.

**Disclaimer ** Ce sont les personnages de Rob Thomas ainsi que les lieux publics et j'en passe.

**Chapitre un : Une nouvelle année à Neptune **

Gabriella Ketty vit chez Mars depuis la mort de ses parents et ne vit pas dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Ce matin-là, la jeune femme aux cheveux brunes se leva très tôt, et s'habilla normalement dans la salle de bain. Gabriella perdit le sourire depuis la mort de ses paternels et le père de Véronica soupirait sans cesse. Keith prépara avec amour-propre le petit déjeuner et vit enfin sa fille unique devant lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue gauche. Tandis que Gabriella arriva sur les lieux elle sortit aussitôt de chez Mars en ne disant pas un mot. Keith prit civilement la parole.

**Ça ne sera pas facile pour elle. **fit monsieur Mars, d'un air inquiet.

**Ça ne m'est pas égale de la voir ainsi et surtout Weevil.**

**Je travaille toujours sur l'enquête et malheureusement,je n'avance pas. **

**Elle ne parle quasiment plus à personne à Neptune. Elle est sous les nerfs quand elle voit Logan**. raconta Véronica en soupirant face à son père.

**Je le sais, ma chérie ! **dit Keith d'un air soucieux. **Bon courage pour cet après-midi.**

**Merci papa je t'aime.** dit-elle en quittant le bureau de Mars.

**Je t'aime aussi. **

À ces mots, la jeune adolescente partit vivement vers sa voiture et mit immédiatement le moteur en marche et fit les manoeuvres pour quitter le parking. Neuf heures. Tandis que Gabriella arriva à Neptune elle ne vit pas Weevil aux alentours du campus et cela la mit mal à l'aise devant les gamins riches. Logan lança un regard noir à la jeune femme et Dick ne fut pas tranquille devant elle. Logan prit hautainement la causerie à Quennel.

**Alors, Ketty ça donne quoi ton problème ? Tu as des problèmes de logement... **dit Logan en riant devant elle.** Il paraît que tu vis chez les Mars en ce moment. Peu ****importe, tu veux boire un verre avec moi un soir ? Ça m'éclate ! **dit-il d'un air amusé.

**Logan, ça suffit ! Laisse-là un peu tranquille.** rétorqua Dick d'un air sérieux.

**Tu es mon pote, Dick. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu avec Quennel. Elle est si sotte depuis la première année à Neptune. Ça me plaît les femmes comme ça. **

**Logan, les motards sont là !**affirma Dick d'un air neutre**. **

La bande de Weevil s'approcha vers la jeune femme en détresse et Weevil dévigea Logan de la tête aux pieds. Il regarda soudainement son amie et celui-ci mit ses mains sur les épaules de Gabriella et lui dit :

**Tout va bien ?** s'exclama Weevil**. **

**Ça va , ne ...ne... T'inquiète pas... **dit-elle d'une voix tremblante devant Weevil.

**Va-t-en, Logan... Ne t'avise plus à la voir est-ce claire ? **

**Oh ! Maman au secour j'ai peur d'un minable motard !** dit ironiquement Logan**. **

Weevil n'hésita pas une seconde et cogna fortement Logan sur le visage et ce denier ne tomba pas au sol devant ses copains. Les compagnons de Weevil se mirent à rire fortement et Gabriella ferma péniblement les yeux devant ses ennemis et ne vit plus rien. Felix prit brièvement Gabreilla et l'emmena près de lui avant Weevil pète les plonds devant Echolls. Mais, Véronica arriva sur les lieux rapidement avec son ami Wallaca et prit énergiquement la parole devant eux.

**Bon, ça suffit ! Weevil que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ? **

**Echolls a provoqué Gabriella devant ses potes et je trouve cela écoeurant de sa part.**

**Je vois. Emmène, Gabi vers le parking j'arrive dans cinq minutes. **dit Mars**. **

**Ok. Tu es le chef, ma grande. **dit-il en souriant et en soupirant.

Les motards et Gabriella quittairent les environs et allaient dans l'emplacement sans dire un mot. Tremblante, Grabiella ne prononçait pas une phrase avec ses proches et Weevil donna une bouteille d'eau à la jeune femme et celle-ci lui sourit. Weevil ne put s'empêcher de la regarder ainsi car il était inquiet pour elle. Elle se tut et contemplait fixement jnstenément le sol.

**Tu es en sécurité avec nous**,** Ketty.** rassura Weevil d'une voix amicale. **Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour en toi ce moment précis mais, ne sois plus distance envers les autes ainsi que moi. Je suis triste pour toi ainsi que mes frères et la famille Mars. Je suis sûre que Dieu veille sur toi en ce moment. **

Gabriella resta bouche-bée devant lui et le regarda avec des yeux tristes** :**

**Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi, Weevil ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix**. **

**Disons, que tu es comme une soeur pour moi. **se contenta-t-il de répondre.

**Merci, Weevil. **

Quelques secondes plus tard, Véronica Mars arriva sur le parking et vit enfin la bande des motards avec elle avançait peu à peu vers eux et elle regardait dans le vide et soupira fortement devant Weevil. Cela dit, elle raccompagnait sa jeune amie dans le bâtiment et Weevil alla tranquillement à son atelier de mécanique.

**Affaire à suivre...**


End file.
